The Arrowverse Christmas Dinner
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Seasonal Arrowverse Fluff) As members from teams all across the Arrowverse gather at STAR Labs, they prepare to take a journey over to Earth-38 where they will meet Clark and Lois at their farm for an early Christmas dinner celebration. And unbeknownst to everyone, romance is in the air - and a snowball fight is on the horizon. (mainly Snowbarry and SuperLois; EXTREMELY fluffy :D)


**Soooooo yeah this is where I've been. Workin' on this. :) Btw - the reason why this wasn't up last night - I didn't have internet for the full day and I didn't wanna write on my phone. XD**

 **Does anyone else feel robbed of a Caitlin/Lois scene in Elseworlds? Its here. Does anyone else wish that there could be happiness everywhere? Its here. Snowbarry/FlashFrost and SuperLois? Its here. Kitchen family scene? Its here. Snowball fight? Its here. A bunch of other fluffy things? They're here.**

 **And also... Christmas dinner? Oh yeah - its here. :D Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Caitlin was so giddy when she popped into the lab this morning - Barry and Cisco were just about on her level of excitement too.

They had received an invitation to the Kent Farm for an early Christmas dinner celebration.

Well, the whole Team Flash had - but a lot of them politely declined the invitation, or had reasons they couldn't attend. Nora would've come, but she was actually going on a scavenger hunt with Sherloque on his earth.

"I can't believe they thought to invite us, of all people," Caitlin said happily.

"Yeah, Clark could've invited President Baker if he wanted," said Cisco. "So, like, we should be really honored."

"And I hope we all are," Barry added. "Guys, I'm so thankful that we get to do this - and its all thanks to the hospitality you all showed in the previous months. So thank you, really."

"Aww, Barry," Caitlin smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You've done as much as everyone."

Barry smiled back at her adorable face. She seriously looked so cute in a red and black-checkered flannel, jeans, and black flats - it was driving him nuts (in a good way).

"So who else is coming again?" he asked.

"Uh... I think Oliver and Dinah are coming," said Cisco. "A lot of Team Arrow couldn't attend, sadly - last I heard Felicity was getting William back from his safe house in Ohio, and the rest had other things. As for the Legends, I know Sara, Mick, Ray, Zari, and Nate are coming, but I don't know about the rest."

"Kara, Alex, and someone named 'Brainy' are gonna be there, along with Lois and Clark," said Caitlin.

"Well, even though its still small," said Barry, "we're still gonna have so much family here. I'm seriously so excited."

"Honored you think of us as family," a voice said.

In stepped Oliver Queen and Captain Dinah Drake - Oliver and Barry instantly hugged, as did Dinah with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Its so good to see you, man," smiled Barry.

"Thank you, Barry," Oliver said happily. "Its great to see you too."

"How are things down at SCPD, Dinah?" asked Caitlin.

"Oh you know - Mayor Pollard breathing down my throat about hiring Oliver," she groaned. "So yeah - not too great."

"Shame you're not bitching over there," said Cisco.

"Oh, she is a bitch," Dinah said. "Unless... there's some inside joke here I'm not aware of."

"There is," said Caitlin, rubbing her shoulder, "but don't worry. I'll let you in."

"Sweet," Dinah smirked. "I'm still in shock Clark invited us."

"I am too!" a new voice said. "But still thankful, of course."

At that moment, Sara, Ray, Nate, Zari, and Mick stepped through the door.

"Thanks for having us, you all!" Ray smiled.

"Uh, Ray... the dinner's not here," Oliver said.

"Oh, I know! I'm just happy you all invited us along for the ride there," he said happily.

Oliver walked over and hugged the giant. "You're too kind, dude."

"Aww, thank you!" Ray said happily.

"He is adorable, isn't he?" Zari said, smiling.

"Sorry the rest of our friends couldn't make it," Sara said. "They all got really busy."

"Yeah, and my dad... laughed at the offer," Nate said. "Its been interesting."

"Well, we can all find comfort in the huge-as-heck ham we're about to eat," Cisco said. "So, shall I breach us over there?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Ramon!" Dinah said.

"I hate parties... but I love food," Mick shrugged.

"Remind me how Clark was able to invite him," Oliver whispered to Caitlin.

"He's just a sweet guy," she smiled. Oliver nodded.

And with that, the ten present friends stepped into the breach, and made their way over to the Kent farm.

* * *

It was absolutely _gorgeous_ on the fields of the farm.

The snow had covered the majority of the ground, and the clouds were grey with a tinge of blue - it looked like something right out of a Bob Ross painting.

And then, there was the excited alien girl currently running towards the ten at top speed.

"BARRY! CAIT! CISCO! OLLIE! DINAH! SARA! RAY! ZARI! NATE! MICK!" she screamed, all in one breath. "Merry Christmas, you guys!"

"Merry Christmas, Kara!" Barry smiled, reciprocating the hug he now found himself and Oliver in.

"Its good to see you, Kara," Oliver said happily. "Really, thank you for this."

"Oh, its nothing!" she smiled. "And besides, I just put the invitations in print - Clark chose the words."

"Wow... he should be a poet," Cisco said.

"Yeah, those words were actually really beautiful," Zari said.

"Well, come on inside guys!" she said. "We don't want you all to freeze to death!"

"Yeah, Killer Frost wouldn't be happy with me," Caitlin giggled.

* * *

As if the outside of the house wasn't already beautiful enough, the inside was even more gorgeous.

That, and it smelled amazing. The aroma from the kitchen nearly made everyone faint from its heavenly scent.

"What smells so good?" Dinah asked, smiling at how amazing it was in the Kent house.

Most of the group had barely gotten past the doorway, but all of them never wanted to leave here.

"That would be the ham! That, or the mini-biscuits," Lois said, rounding the corner and wearing an apron. "Welcome, one and all, to our humble abode!"

"Oh my gosh," said Kara, nearly fainting, "your little baby bump is beginning to show!"

"I know," Lois said, blushing. "I can't believe it... the little thing is so precious. I love talking to the baby like its already here."

"It will be before you know it!" Kara giggled.

Everyone else, meanwhile, was clueless.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all," Lois said, "but, then again, we kinda got distracted, hehe - I'm pregnant!"

Caitlin gasped louder than anyone else out of joy - there were a bunch of "Oh my gosh"s, "Congratulations!" and "WOAH!"s thrown around, but ultimately, Caitlin's gasp made Lois smile the most.

"Thank you all!" Lois smiled widely. "Now, who's gonna help me cook?"

Instantly, everyone threw up their hands - even Mick! - but in the end, Dinah, Sara, and Oliver emerged victorious. They went into the kitchen, and were warmly greeted by Clark, Alex, and Brainy, who were also present.

Meanwhile, everyone else went to go find something to do. Nate and Cisco decided to keep their coats on and go outside to play in the snow. Ray and Zari chose to head up to the balcony, and Barry and Caitlin followed suit. Mick, meanwhile, debated on what to do - he decided to go watch Cisco and Nate outside, and see if he could start a snowball fight.

* * *

In the kitchen, it was surprisingly calm for the holiday - normally, there was chaos. However, it was actually quite calm - the team of eight were working wonderfully together.

"Could you pass me the barbecue sauce for these sausages, please?" Brainy asked Oliver.

"Yep, here ya go," Oliver said, turning to his side and handing Brainy the sauce. "How do you think these eggs look?"

"They look great," Brainy said. "Eggs are probably my second favorite food. First is definitely pizza."

"He ate three full pizzas for lunch once," Alex commented, laughing lightly. "I will never understand you, Brainy."

"Sometimes I don't understand myself," he laughed.

"You'd fit right in aboard the Waverider," giggled Sara. "None of us understand ourselves either."

"I think just about everyone under this roof would love to be on the Waverider," Lois smiled. "You all sound like you have so much fun in the time stream."

"We do!" she said. "Anyone wanting to join is always welcome."

"I'll keep that offer in mind," Dinah winked, crouching in front of the oven underneath the stove (and nearly being blocked by Oliver and Brainy's legs). "Mini-biscuits look great! And so does that absolutely heavenly ham..."

"And don't forget, we're gonna drench that bastard with some raspberry mustard," Clark chuckled. "These roast potatoes look great, Kara."

"Oh, they really don't," she sighed. "I think I screwed up..."

"Even if you did," Alex smiled, "we don't care. We all put our main focus into the ham anyway, so-"

"Oh my gosh those look amazing!" Dinah said, spinning around. "Kara, you absolutely did not fail."

"And those boiled carrots are gonna be astounding," Brainy added. "Speaking of that - are we still having shrimp-pineapple skewers?"

"Yes indeedy!" Lois smiled. "And that smoked salmon, along with those sausages and eggs, are looking great, boys!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent-to-be," smiled Oliver. "We're really happy you're proud of us."

"Aww, what a sweetheart," Lois smiled.

"Oh, dammit!" Brainy yelled, suddenly retracting his hand.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Burnt my finger a bit," he said. "I'm fine though... should be at least."

Alex giggled a bit, and patted his shoulder. "Wait... we have cranberry sauce, right?"

"Yeah, its in the fridge," said Kara.

"Thank goodness," she muttered. "I almost thought I forgot it..."

"That would've been not good," Clark nodded.

* * *

The little group that had gone upstairs, however, were currently split in two - Ray and Barry were out on the balcony, and Caitlin and Zari were observing them while quietly talking.

"So, how have you been lately, Barry?" asked Ray.

"Eh... so-so," he muttered. "Iris and I haven't... done so well, since a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry man," he said, patting his shoulder.

"We split as friends - it just wasn't working out romantically anymore," Barry said. "We still keep in contact, and thankfully it isn't... so awkward that we can't even look at each other, y'know? We've just not made that much contact recently."

"Well... I really hope you feel okay, man," Ray said.

"I do, Ray, thank you," Barry smiled. "And besides, I'm here, with you all - how could I not be?"

Ray chuckled happily. "You know... Zari's been thinking about doing her own little thing with all of the Arrowverse gang."

"Really? What's that?" asked Barry.

"Organizing a group trip to Aruba," he said.

"Wow... that does sound like fun!" Barry nodded.

"I'll tell her!" Ray smiled. "And, also... how're you and Caitlin?"

"Hmm?" Barry asked.

"You know... as friends," he said. "S-Sorry about any confusion there, I just... I just noticed you all are a lot closer than you were back when the Earth-X invaders came."

"Oh yeah, now I get what you mean," Barry smiled. "Yes, we are definitely closer... and that's made both of us extremely happy. We've honestly needed each other's company more than ever."

"Well, that's great that you all are reconnecting!" Ray smiled. "Caitlin is very precious, Barry. Don't let her drift away from you."

"Don't worry man," he said, smiling. "I'll never let that happen again... it wasn't until I got her back that I realized how much I needed her in my life again."

Ray smiled. "That's good to know."

Meanwhile, the two ladies were having a conversation of their own inside.

"No way," Caitlin giggled hysterically. "Mick's an _author?!_ "

"Yep!" Zari laughed. "He's written several books under the pen name 'Rebecca Silver'. Honestly, if you can, find some of his books - he's actually very talented."

"I can believe it," Caitlin giggled. "Writing is so cool, honestly. I love writing, even though I can't do it."

"Well, neither can I," Zari said. "But I wish I could."

"Yeah, me too," Caitlin smiled. "But hey, there are great people who can! And their works are amazing."

"Tell me about it," she smiled. "Hey... how are you and Barry?"

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"You two seem awfully close," Zari smiled. "I'm sure you two are just friends, but still, you _definitely_ weren't that close last year's annual crossover."

"Oh, yeah... we've grown a lot closer as friends, definitely," Caitlin smiled. "He recently went through a rough relationship bump... I just want him to be happy again."

"Well, you've definitely succeeded," smiled Zari, looking outside. "Look at how happy he is right now... that's all you, Cait."

"You sure that's not Ray? The man radiates pure joy," she observed.

"Well, so do you," smiled Zari. "And I'm in love with Ray. So yeah."

"Hey, gals, come check this out!" Ray called.

The two women stepped outside next to their respective companions, and saw Nate and Cisco in an epic snowball confrontation. Mick, meanwhile, stood nearby with a beer.

"I swear, I will bury you with all this snow," said Nate threateningly.

"You'll never bury me alive!" Cisco yelled.

Mick chuckled. "This is gonna be fun."

Nate and Cisco then started throwing snow at one another at a dangerous speed - Ray and Zari rooted for Nate, and Caitlin and Barry cheered on Cisco. Mick, meanwhile, laughed in his spot.

"You got this, Nate!" Ray called. "And good luck Cisco!"

"You're not supposed to root for him, dude!" Nate yelled.

"Well, I can't be unfair," Ray said.

"Come on Cisco!" Caitlin said. "You can do it, buddy!"

Cisco continued throwing snowballs at Nate sporadically, laughing all the while. Nate also continued fighting strong, and Mick continued laughing.

"Boys! Girls!" Kara said, walking outside and looking at everyone. "While this looks extremely fun, its almost time for dinner!"

"Food... let's head in!" Mick declared, walking towards the door.

"You heard em!" Ray said, always obedient as ever.

"That did look like a lot of fun," Barry laughed. "We should pit them against Frost later."

" _I'm down!_ " Frost said.

"We might have to," Caitlin giggled. "I know who'd win, though..."

"Oh I do to," he smirked, patting her shoulder.

Ray and Zari, meanwhile, gave a knowing look at one another... and just smiled.

If it would take time, so be it.

* * *

The table was looking amazing - so much lovely and good, wonderful food decorated it, along with a table cloth and the fancy cutlery. Wine glasses and water adorned the table as well, and as did some lovely flowers that were placed neatly next to every plate.

"This looks amazing, you guys," Caitlin marveled. "You all did such a great job!"

"Yeah, it does look damn good," Mick observed.

"Why thank you!" Alex smiled, setting the last utensils down. "It was mainly Kara who did this, however."

"Oh hush, all I did was put the water there," she said. "Alex did all the work here."

"No need for a sisterly fight," Oliver intervened, smiling in good-nature. "Not yet, at least - the snow is a different question."

"That's right," Brainy smirked. "We're all gonna have a big snowball fight later!"

"That's gonna be so much fun," Sara giggled.

"And this dinner is gonna be good as heck!" Lois said. "Oh, Clark!"

"Coming, my love!" Clark smiled, carrying in the Christmas ham.

"DAYUM!" Cisco yelled. "That looks amazing!"

"Why, thank you Cisco!" Clark said happily, setting it in the middle of the table.

Once everyone took a seat, Lois asked a question, "Would someone please say the grace?"

"I can do it!" Caitlin volunteered.

"Thank you, Dr. Snow!" she smiled.

Everyone bowed their heads as Caitlin said the grace over the lovely meal, and the fact that they were all able to gather there that night - once she said the "Amen" that signaled everyone could now eat, the food started getting passed around.

Everyone was very strategically seated - Oliver was directly in the middle, with Kara and Barry on both of his sides. Caitlin was on Barry's side, along with Cisco at hers. Alex sat next to Kara, and Sara next to Alex. Lois and Clark sat together, and Brainy sat with Dinah. Zari and Ray sat next to one another, and Nate sat next to Ray. Mick thoroughly enjoyed his private side of the table.

All in all, once the food started getting passed around, conversation almost immediately commenced. Barry and Caitlin were already laughing with one another, Cisco and Sara were automatically talking about their craziest adventures, and Kara talked with Oliver about how happy she was for him and his family.

"So, Caitlin," Barry asked, "have you had a good day?"

"A great day," she smiled. "And you've been a huge part of that. I'm so happy we got to spend it together, even if it was for a short while."

"Well, any time we spend together is good time," he said happily.

Caitlin giggled, and briefly placed her head on his shoulder - the contact made both of them blush. And it didn't go unnoticed either - but out of respect for the two, no one said anything.

But there were odd giggles every now and then...

Anyway, Brainy and Dinah spent a good amount of time talking about law enforcement, something the former was very fascinated in - Dinah was very proud. The Kents and Danvers spent a lot of time chatting with one another as well, mostly about family related stuff. Barry switched from talking to Oliver back to Caitlin and Cisco quite a bit, but kept a healthy amount of time chatting with them all.

And indeed - the food was amazing.

"Mini-biscuits are getting not enough attention," Zari said, downing another. "Those little things are amazing."

"The smoked salmon is really good too!" Nate pointed out.

"I don't know... the roast potatoes are very underrated to me," Ray said.

"Oh, hush," Kara said, giggling. "I failed miserably at those."

"I don't wanna hear you criticize your own cooking again, young lady," Alex said, trying to put on her stern face, but she let out a little giggle - at least Kara didn't do it again for the rest of the night.

"This is very delicious," Cisco said.

"Indeed," Caitlin added. "Thank you to all the beautiful cookers in this house!"

"Yes indeed!" Ray echoed.

Once they were all done, however, everyone knew what was next...

The big Arrowverse snowball fight.

* * *

"Remember! No physical attacking!" Lois said from her place on the porch, where Killer Frost stood nearby to give a fresh coat of snow for the teams to use.

Speaking of, the teams were: Barry, Cisco, Clark, Alex, Ray, Dinah, and Zari vs. Oliver, Sara, Nate, Kara, Brainy, and Mick.

"Ready... set... let it go, Frost!"

Frost then blasted out several sheets of snow, and the two teams charged at the pile to grab their first snowballs. Well, most of them did - Mick just stood back.

Frost then turned back into Caitlin, and sat down with Lois on the porch.

"You guys have such a little family," she smiled. "Its truly amazing... I'm so honored to be a part of it."

"Aww, Lois, you're always a part of our family," smiled Caitlin, rubbing her leg. "Have you had a good day?"

"Oh, the greatest," she said happily. "Clark being home... the fact that the little munchkin in my stomach has been so calm... and that I've met an amazing woman like you has just been adding on top of everything to make for a great day."

Caitlin smiled warmly at her. "That means so much to me to hear, Lois... thank you. Really."

"Its no trouble, darling," she said happily. "Oh, look at Barry!"

Barry was now getting pummeled by rapid snowball throws from Oliver and Kara, who were very concentrated on him specifically for some reason - but Barry continued to laugh as snow hit him, and he vibrated it off like a joke.

It really was a joke, but it was funny.

Anyway, Dinah seemed to be playfully chasing around Brainy - who was trying to appear terrified out of his mind at what she was going to do to him - and the odd new friendship seemed to be having a blast. Cisco and Alex had commenced a brief cease-fire to target Nate (the poor thing was already getting gunned down by Ray and Zari, bless his soul), and Sara and Clark were having the time of their lives fighting one another with the snow.

"Okay, this is NOT fair!" Nate yelled, steeling up and trying to run away.

"It is if there's a cease fire!" Alex laughed, running after him.

Lois and Caitlin, meanwhile, were laughing their heads off at how ridiculous everyone was being.

This was also the most laid back they had ever seen Oliver - he was so happy, for some reason, to be ganged up on by Barry and Kara.

And speaking of that - they were destroying him.

Oliver was nearly covered from head to toe in snow, but he didn't mind.

"That smiley face looks good on you, Mr. Queen!" Kara giggled.

"Thanks!" Oliver laughed. "Now, if we could all stop ganging up on Oliver-"

"Hmm... nah," the two said.

"Shoot," Oliver sighed, laughing.

"Cait! Come on out here!" Barry called.

"I'm good!" Caitlin said.

"Oh, you go out there and have some fun!" Lois said.

"I don't wanna leave you all by yourself," Caitlin admitted.

"Oh, I'll be fine," she smiled. "Besides, I've got this little munchkin, and Mr. Rory to keep me company!"

Caitlin turned around, and indeed - Mick also stood on the porch.

"Okay," she smiled. "Don't leave her, Rebecca Silver..."

Caitlin then ran out, and Mick's eyes went wide as Lois gasped. "You're Rebecca Silver?! You wrote _Uncaged Desire_?! I love that book!"

Mick just smiled. "Much obliged, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Caitlin grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it at Barry's back.

"I thought we were friends!" he gasped.

"We... were," Caitlin winked.

"Oh... oh it is on," Barry said.

Caitlin shrieked playfully as Barry chased after her, with the two occasionally stopping to throw snow at one another.

In the end, Caitlin actually ended up tackling Barry and sitting on top of his chest triumphantly - he thankfully could still breath. Because he didn't want to let Caitlin get off... he was having so much fun.

"I win!" she giggled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes, yes, you did!" Barry said. "Now watch this."

In a flash, she was up on his shoulders, and he was carrying her around.

"Put me down!" she giggled hysterically.

"Nah, I think I'll just carry you on and on," Barry laughed.

The two laughed all the way back to the front of the house, where the snowball fight had officially ended in a draw.

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Clark called out.

Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"And Barry, that's very precious cargo! Don't drop it!" Kara warned, laughing.

"I would never!" he said defensively.

Caitlin then pretended like she was going to fall off - this resulted in Barry sweeping her into his arms, bridal style.

"I swear I was about to have a heart attack," he said, cradling her.

"Sorry," Caitlin said, smiling lightly.

Barry just laughed along with everyone else as they went back inside to dry off and drink the hot cocoa.

* * *

Once they had all gotten their cups and marshmallows, they all sat around the couch - there was also some very noticeable snuggling going on...

Ray and Zari, obviously, had cuddled up against one another; Dinah and Brainy were sharing a blanket; and Lois and Clark had their own separate love seat...

But Barry and Caitlin were huddled up against one another especially close.

Cisco and Kara, meanwhile, were stuck together on the floor - but the two friends didn't really care.

"So, what are we watching again?" asked Oliver.

"We're gonna watch 'Home Alone'!" Nate said, putting the disc in the old player Clark had dragged out. "Classic Christmas movie."

"I love this movie," Sara smiled.

"Me too!" Alex smiled.

"Who doesn't?" asked Kara, from her spot on the floor.

"I've actually never seen it," Brainy sheepishly admitted.

"Well, you get a pass," Dinah said, rubbing his cheek.

Barry and Caitlin, meanwhile, were having their own private exchange.

"I hope you've had a great day, Cait," he smiled.

"I have indeed," Caitlin giggled. "Barry... I can't tell you how much you mean to me."

"And I can't tell you how much you mean to me," Barry smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Merry early Christmas, Cait."

"Merry early Christmas, Barry," she smiled.

Then, she gave him a small, but loving, peck on the cheek. He smiled so widely you would think he's insane.

But Caitlin just cuddled up closer to him, and lovingly rested her head on his shoulder.

And with that, even though the movie had just started, the two were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Lois was the first one to get up.

And she immediately swooned when she saw how adorable all the couples were being.

She took out her phone, and even though she felt guilty, she snapped pics of Barry and Caitlin's cuddle romp, Ray and Zari, Cisco and Kara, and Brainy and Dinah (now that one was unexpected!).

"Clark, Clark," she whispered. He slowly stirred up. "Hmm?"

"Look at all these couples," she said quietly, yet excitedly.

"Aww," he said. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Lois. There's no one here I'd rather cuddle with."

"Me neither," Lois said. "Well... maybe Caitlin, but no one else."

Clark laughed.

"Barry chose well," he whispered.

"He did indeed," Lois giggled.

Shortly after, all the couples and people started waking up slowly.

There were a lot of groggy eyes and yawns, but everyone was happy.

Especially the couples.

"What say we all just go out to eat at Ihop for breakfast?" asked Lois. "My treat!"

"Absolutely yes to Ihop, and no to you paying," Sara insisted.

"Please don't make us fight over this," Lois said, offering her puppy eyes. "I've got the money."

Sara was prepared to go all day with this, but gave up out of fear she'd make Lois sad.

Caitlin and Barry, meanwhile, had still not left each other's side - even at the restaurant.

This had been the best early Christmas ever.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAHHHH SO FLUFFY**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! I had so much fun making it :D**


End file.
